Who'd have known?
by Pheonix of the Night
Summary: A/U All human. Bonnie's been spending time at a fire station for three years since her parent's death in a fire. They are her family. What happens when a new replacement Damon Salvatore comes to join the station? Will there be a fire a love or war in the station? Only time will tell. Not good at summaries and this is my first fic be kind?
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Bonnie woke up in a cold sweat breathing heavily. She slowly sat herself up and tried to slow her breathing. She looked over at her alarm clock…surprise...surprise the big block numbers flashing 11:00. She hadn't been asleep for an hour and the nightmares had already started. It was about the fire again, the one where she'd lost her parents. It had been about three years ago, she was 18 at the time. Bonnie sighed deeply _looks like I'm not getting much sleep tonight mind as well get up and doing something productive_. She got up put on some black sweat pants, a red fitted t-shirt, white zip hoodie on, and her black sneakers. She grabbed her keys; she knew exactly where to go, the same place she always went to for the past three years since her parents' death.

I reached the parking lot and parked my car in the usual spot. I got out, locked the car, and headed the entrance. In front of the door I stopped to reach for the keys I had been given and opened the door and headed in. The usually crowd was in there tonight, you get used to the schedule after three years. I looked at the trucks and read _Baltimore Fire Department._ I headed for the kitchen where they were all probably hanging around waiting, as per usual. As soon as I walked through the door I was greeted with "Heys", "Hi Bonnies", and "Hey kid". "Hi guys" I said. I walked over to Sheryl; she was by the oven cooking. I dawned on my apron and got to work.

After about 10 minutes or so Sheryl spoke up "Nightmare?" She knew me well, "Yeah, the one about the fire." She sighed "Bonnie, Honey you know it wasn't your fault I just don't know why you still have these nightmares three years later. I understand it was a traumatic event and you still grieve, but the nightmares. That can't be normal." She looked over to me. I was about to open my mouth to reply when we both heard "What can't be normal?". It was James, "Always eavesdropping, didn't your mama teach you manners?" I asked, 47 years old and still acting like a child. Gary in the background answered his question with a simple "Bonnie …stupid she can't be normal." "Thanks Gary "I said sarcastically turning around to stick out my tongue at him. Another voice chimed in sounding like they were coming from the garage "I'm afraid I'm going to agree with you Gary she isn't normal if she hangs around and deals with you two. And yes Bonnie James' mama taught him manners; he just likes not using them. His kids are more well mannered then him, its cause of the wife." Ben said whispering the last part in behind his hand. "I heard that" James said. "Course you did, cause you're eavesdropping."He retorted back. "So Bonnie and Sheryl what we eatin'?" Sheryl answered chicken and broccoli casserole." "And chocolate chip cookies!" I added quickly to the end of it. No one really liked Sheryl's cooking but we never voiced it. The guys James, Gary, Ben, Charlie, John, Rafael, Anthony, Tomas, Simon, and George (who just recently retired) all counted on my deserts when it was her week to cook. "It's almost done. Charlie and Tomas would you mind setting the table?" I asked. "Sure "they muttered as I put the cookies in the oven.

We all sat down and ate…well more like forced Sheryl's food down. We talked, joked around, and laughed. They were the only family I had now. They took me under their wing after the fire. All the guys considered me their daughter or niece and Sheryl was like a mother to me. I felt safe here. I even slept here sometimes, had my own room and all…part of the family. I heard my name being called I looked up and said "What?" It was Anthony. "I said what happen with that _friend_ of yours?" He made some weird face and smirked. "Uh… nothing." I finally got what he was saying. "Uh...no Anthony I'm not going out with him. I appreciate you trying to hook me up, but stop I'll find the right guy on my own thank you very much." It grew quiet and Sheryl decided to change the topic. "So we finally got a replacement for George. A cadet a year out of school, very good record and appraised well. So I guess he'll fit in cause I heard he was a little stubborn and risked his life twice to save the life of a child and an elderly woman when no thought they could. Suffer in silent type too." Everyone nodded approval and mutter things here and there. I grabbed the cookies and handed them out. We were all discussing who would cook next week when the alarm went off. They were off getting their gear on and getting the truck prepped and ready and left. It was just me, alone. I sighed. I decided to clean up, put the remainder of the food in the fridge, washed the dishes and put them away. Then I headed up to my room in the station, it was Saturday tomorrow so mind as well sleep here where the nightmares occurred less. And with that I fell asleep hoping that my rotten luck would change for the best.


	2. And So It Started

Chapter 1

I woke up and checked the time it was 8:00. I got up grabbed my spare clothes and went to take a shower. After, I decided to go down to the kitchen. As I was heading down the hall way when I bumped into someone. "Sorry, Simon didn't-"I stopped it wasn't Simon. To be exact it was a tall guy of about 25 with raven colored hair, eyes like the night sky, pale skinned but it looked good on him, and lips ooooh…they were pulled in a smile, and then I realized that I was staring and spacing out they were trying to talk to me.

"Ahhh...I'm sorry about that." I said.

He chuckled, "No problem, you okay?"

"Um...yeah I'm fine...I'm clumsy is all. You must be George's replacement, right? Hi, I'm Bonnie." I said as I stuck my hand out. He seemed to be thinking about something, kind of staring intently ….Weird, but finally replied and shook my hand.

"Yeah, I'm Damon Salvatore."

"Damon, nice to meet you. When did you get here?"

"About 15 minutes ago. I was actually heading to my room when some clumsy redhead came out of nowhere and ran right for me aiming to run me down." He replied sarcastically. Then I notice that I had bumped into him when he was carrying a couple of his bags to the room that would now be his.

"Oh…yeah sorry about that. Is everyone down in the kitchen?" I asked

"No, they left. Duty called."

"You didn't go with them? Why?"

"No, I still need to be briefed and meet the group. Mrs. Flowers the Chief's wife let me in. Um…why are you here? Do you work here? "

"Oh. No, I don't work here."

"Then why are you here?" He asked a little accusingly.

"I …uh…I help cook." I said quickly because I couldn't think of what to tell the guy._ Oh well you see I stay here from time to time because it's like my second home. I've been coming here for about three years since my parents died in a fire because I can't sleep because of these nightmares. It seems to happen less often when I come here, so I often stat here overnight. I have my own room here. _Yeah…I don't think so.

I quickly added "I can help you bring your things to your room. It's the least I can do and then I can cook you up some breakfast if you're hungry."

"Thanks, but I got it. I think you've done enough." He said and with that picked up his bag and headed to his room.

Wow, rude much. I thought he was a nice guy but apparently not. I mean really like two minutes ago he was like _you okay? _And smiling and then he's like _I think you done enough._ Like I ran over his dog, damn all I did was bump into you. This guy really pissed me off. Whatever, I'm gonna head to the kitchen and make some food for the guys when they get back.

I cooked for about two hours. I made roasted chicken with rice and my special crunchy potatoes. They came back at about 11:30 just as I was taking the chicken out of the oven. "Wow, Bonnie that smells great. " Raff said. Thanks. Why don't you guys get cleaned up I'll set the table." I said. They all grunted and muttered in agreement. As I was setting the table all I could do was get aggravated. That…That ass hadn't come downstairs since that bump in this morning. If he thinks he's gonna come down and eat ohh he is severely mistaken. I had notice that everyone was sitting down and putting food on their plates. She was taking off her apron when John said "Hey Bon I heard the replacement was coming in this morning is he here?" I snorted and turned around and they all looked at me I was pissed. He was here alright.

I yelled loud enough to be heard from upstairs "Oh, you mean the COCKY ASS GROUCH that is currently occupying one of the rooms upstairs and has no manners at all." They all stared at me open mouthed. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing . So he's here I gather then." John quickly.

"Yeah he's here." I said grabbing a plate.

As I was about to sit we heard a door slam and he came out and headed down the stairs and came right up to me and said "Cocky ass grouch? Really now carrot top." Ooooh that did it!

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." he said as he grabbed a plate and began to sit down. Oh no you didn't.

I grabbed the plate from his hands and said "Oh honey you're not eating this food, here this is your food. "As I roughly handed a plate of Sheryl's casserole from last night into his hands.

"What? Are you crazy woman I'm not eating this. I'm eating that."

"No you're not I made that food. They deserve it and earned it, you didn't. It 's my food and you're not getting one ounce of it."

"Are you serious, you can't do that. I work here."

"Tough luck bub, I made it. If you're not on call and you stay back you have to help make the food in order to eat it. If you don't, you eat leftovers."

We were in each other's faces now. Everyone at the table was looking at both of us.

"Well, sorry princess I don't follow rules."

"Yeah well you are now." I smiled and threw the casserole in his face.

He blinked and then said "The fuck is wrong with you?"

"Me! Are you serious? You started this whole thing you rude ass."

"You're unbelievable."

"Yeah well get used to it."

"Fuck you."

"_Fuck you."_

And with that he went upstairs to his room and slammed the door closed. No one said anything still they were still open mouthed. "Enjoy the food guys, I'm not hungry anymore." I said and headed for my room. Once there I took my I-pod from my hoddie and put them in and decided I'd draw. It always seemed to calm me down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for reading. This chapter isn't too long so I apologize. I don't own Bonnie or Damon, but I do wish I did. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Chief Flowers and his wife came into the station from the office. They had heard a commotion and wondered what had happened. When they reached the kitchen all they found was the crew sitting there mouths opened with a shocked expression.

"What happened?" the Chief questioned.

Tomas was the first to, though incoherently; mention something about Bonnie and the new cadet yelling at each other. Then there was silence, until Anthony spoke up "Well, that went well I think they really like each other." He smiled got up and began washing dishes. Everyone just stared at him in amazement. Sheryl got up and went over to help Anthony. "Anthony, if you think that was a show of affection, I'll let in on a little secret, THEY WERE PRACTICALLY BITING EACH OTHER'S HEAD OFF!" Sheryl stated. Anthony laughed and said, "Do you know how my wife and I met? We hated each other, I couldn't stand her and she could stand the sight of me. It went like that for awhile, but over time we began to enjoy the verbal wars and would go out of our way to find one another just to annoy the other. Eventually, we began seeing each other on a civilized level and then one thing led to another. We have been married for almost 20 years." Sheryl looked at him shaking his head while smiling and drying the dishes. "You'll see they'll come around sooner or later, it always happens." Anthony said smirking.

After Anthony's little epiphany, everyone broke out of there stupor and they went back to doing their own thing. Eventually the alarm sounded and everyone headed off except Bonnie and Damon (due to the little outburst he was still not read in or briefed.)

All was silent in the station. Then a deadly scream pierced the air.

Damon woke with a start and got off the bed and began running towards the sound. He didn't even register what he was doing until he was outside the door where the screaming was coming from.

I went in and saw a small figure in the middle of a bed thrashing and tossing and turning. I moved closer it was my redbird. _Wait, what? My Redbird? What is this…no. First of all she bumps into me, then she's impeccably rude, and she threw food in my face. I don't think so Damon. Just leave her; she can deal with it by herself._ I couldn't though no matter what I told myself. I heard her crying and whimpering, I couldn't leave. I went to her bed and sat next to her. I turned the lamp on that was on top of the nightstand. I brushed the hair out of her face_;_ her face was marred with this deep frown, a pure look of sadness. She was still whimpering so I grabbed her so that she was in my lap. Then I began rocking her back and forth running my fingers through her hair and whispering an Italian lullaby that my mother used to sing to me. After a couple of moments there was no longer any whimpering, just the sound of her sleeping breaths. I held her for a moment longer and then gently placed her back in bed. I pulled the covers up and shut the lamp off, but before I left I kissed the top of her head. I don't know what possessed me, but I did then I left. I ran to my room. What had come over me? I was glad no one was there to see what had happen. No one would know _**ever**_. I went to bed and just layed there thinking until sleep claimed me.

Little did I know that someone had watched the _**entire thing**_.

**Alright so clearly Bonnie was having another nightmare about the fire and her parents dying. In the next chapter I'll be writing about her dream and who saw Damon.**

**Please review. Let me know if you have any ideas or questions. Criticism is welcome. Thanks! =p**


	4. Say What Now!

**Hey guys I know It took soo long and I wish it hadn't a lot of things came up and for that I am so sorry. I'll try to update when I can because I have school. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Comments, questions, criticism , anything you want to see let me know.**

**Obviously I don't own the characters of Vampire Diaries though I know everyone wants too. Enjoy!**

Bonnie

I woke up and looked over towards my window. The sun was shining, almost as if it was….. Oh shit! I looked at my phone it was 10:00 am! How could I have slept that long? Crap, but from the sounds of things it seemed no one was up quite yet , well except for James from the smell of bacon wafting through the air. He was probably making breakfast, Thank God, Sheryl's cooking week is over.

I got up and decided to take a shower , get dressed then head down to help James with the cooking. After I finished dressing , I realized that I felt different. Something's wrong with me I feel awfully happy, calm, like burden has been lifted off my shoulders. I felt a little nudge at the back of my mind. Then I remembered: _The Dream._

Hmmmm….but something had changed, I need to talk to Sheryl.

About 10 minutes after I got down stairs and started helping out James, the rest of the group came down, even Mr. Grumpy pants. I wasn't going to let him ruin my day, so I just decided not to talk to him. They all sat at the table, even Chief Flowers and Mrs. Flowers joined, as James and I put the food in plates and set it on the table.

We were all talking when Sheryl asked how I'd slept. I told her that I had _The Dream_ again. She was about to say something when I stopped her. "Wait, Sheryl let me finish. It was different this time." With that I proceeded to tell them my dream.

_Bonnie's Dream_

_I was asking my friend Elena to take me home from a bonfire party we had gone to for graduation. My parents had been reluctant to allow me to go, but did since it was graduation get together of the entire class. She didn't want to leave because there was a new kid in town and she thought they really hit it off, so I ended up walking home. I didn't feel like calling up my parents to pick me up, I didn't want to wake them._

_About an hour went by before I began to recognize my surroundings; I was about 4 blocks away from my house. It was a quiet night, so I didn't really mind walking. I was about two streets away when I saw some smoke. Hmmm…it's probably the Forbes having a late night barbeque. However, as I made it down my street I realized it was coming from my house. _

_I started running faster than I even thought was possible for a girl like me. I reached the house and ran right the front door and opened it. There were flames everywhere, but I didn't care. I still moved forward I needed to get my parents out, my sister. I made my way to the stairs and somehow managed to get upstairs. By now my eyes were watering and it hurt to breath, the smoke was too much. I grabbed a shirt that was on the floor and put it to my face._

_I made it to my sister's room and tried opening it, it was too hot. "Mary! Mary!" I screamed. There was no answer so I kicked the door in and found my sister burning alive. "Oh God, Mary…Mary!" I screamed. It was too late though she was dead. I headed for my parents' room hoping maybe I would be able to get to them in time, but when I reached their room there was no bodies left to call my parents. I just stood there crying, I fell to my knees. I thought to myself, " How could this be happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?" I knew I needed to get out, but as I tried it was getting harder and harder for me to breath and I couldn't move as fast. Eventually, I just gave up I couldn't get myself down the stairs, I was barely holding on. I thought, "This is it Bonnie, you're going to die. Well, at least I'll be with family." As that last thought was leaving my mind the strangest thing happened, a dark angel swooped me up and carried me. Even as the angel was subjected to an injury he kept hold of me, whispering sweet nothings and a peaceful melody. Even in my semiconscious state I could tell it was in a language different from mine, the language of angels maybe? We reached the threshold and he sat me down by the in the front lawn, far enough away from the house. The angel made sure I was okay and left without a trace. The next thing I know the fire department is there and I'm being rushed around into the ambulance. For a moment I think I see the dark angel watching from a distance and then the ambulance doors close._

"That's when Iwoke up. See it was different Sheryl and you know what that means maybe that's why you guys couldn't figure out how I got out. There was someone else out there." Bonnie said.

Everyone was listening intently to Bonnie and some even wore thoughtful faces, but nobody said anything. Then finally Mrs. Flower's the chief's wife spoke up, "Bonnie dear, I think you may be right. Who knows what really happened that night, at this point anything is possible. Who knows, maybe your dark angel does exist. Maybe he's still watching over you." Bonnie noticed Mrs. Flowers wearing a smile with a hint of a smirk? Honestly in the years that she's known her, Mrs. Flowers still surprises her.

Everybody just nodded along with Mrs. Flowers and continued eating and starting up normal conversation.

Damon's POV

_What?! No that can't be right! That's her! That's the girl I saved from that burning house?! Shit…shit shit shit shit shit ….SHIT. Oh god…this can't be old women what is she trying to do!? She keeps staring at me… why?_

Damon continued eating his breakfast slowly keeping up with conversation but at the same time in his own little world. Mrs. Flowers smiled at him and then he froze, a thought coming to mind. 

_FUCK!She must have been in the fire station last night when Bonnie freaked and I went to her room. She Knows!_

As if reading his mind Mrs. Flowers nodded her head so inconspicuously that he was pretty sure no one saw. Someone was talking to him…

"What?...I'm sorry I space out. What did you say?" Damon asked keeping an eye on Mrs. Flowers.

"I asked if you were okay, you looked like you were about to pass out. You got real pale, almost as white as a ghost." Bonnie asked with a concerned look.

Surprised that Bonnie would ask let alone care Damon answered , " Um…yeah I'm fine…just…it's nothing."

Everyone was staring at him.

"I think I'm going to lay down for a bit. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me. Chief let me know when you want to do the briefing." Damon said uncertainly staring from Bonnie to Mrs. Flowers and back. With that he washed his dishes and vanished upstairs to his room.

Nobody in particular POV

They all such stared at the door where Damon had left. Bonnie included, even if she didn't really warm up to the guy she hoped he was alright.

**Hi guys I know it's not that long, but I hope you guys like it. I don't know when I will be updating next, but I will try to get up as soon as I can. It's a little hectic with school starting. Thank you sooooo much for hanging in there I appreciate it, honestly. Thank you!**

** ~Phoenix Of the Night**


	5. Anthony and MrsFlowers Are Always RIGHT

**I know its been sooooo long and I am sorry guys I have been super busy with school. To honest I wasn't expecting this much work. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. **

**As always I don't own anything but the storyline and made up characters. Here you go guys!**

Bonnie

Just minutes after Damon excused himself from the table the alarm sounded and everybody was off. Mrs. Flowers and I were left to clean up the kitchen and Damon was still upstairs. I must have spaced out because Mrs. Flowers was tapping me on the shoulder.

I shook my head and said, "Sorry, what were you saying Mrs. Flowers?"

She smiled, " Deary, I was asking if you could take care of the rest of the firehouse I have an appointment to be getting to."

"Oh…oh of course. I can handle everything here, you go Mrs. Flowers." I answered.

"Thank you deary, if you need anything I'll be at Martha's after the appointment." She said heading out. She stopped and said to check the laundry in the shower room.

"I will. Go..go Mrs. Flowers or you'll be late. Everything is good here." I told her .

I turned around and pushed up my sleeves. "Time to get down to business."

It took me about three hours to finish cleaning the first floor now all I have to do is clean the shower rooms upstairs and laundry.

Over the three hours of cleaning the guys had another call so they came in quick to resupply and left again, that was about ten minutes ago.

I headed upstairs , went to my room and grabbed my I-pod and prepared myself for the most dangerous cleaning journey ever, the dreaded shower room…..

As I headed for the closet to retrieve my trusted weapons I passed Damon's room, the door was closed. He must be sleeping off whatever my him sick. I quietly tip-toed my way passing his room then stopped and hit play on my I-pod. Perfect! I smiled mischievously as Laid to Rest by Lamb of God came on. It was metal, but it was perfect for battling the Shower room.

I entered the shower room and started cleaning the showers starting with the women's area because it's usually cleaner than the men's side. I was right a lot cleaner . I finished in 20 minutes tops and now headed to the men's section. _Oh God please….control my gag reflex. Argh..I hate cleaning this side. _I started by gathering the laundry and put it in the basket so I could wash it after cleaning the shower room. I decided I would start with the showers closest to me then move to the back. Moving slowing I cleaned the first five stalls and was moving on the sixth when I realized there was steam coming from it. _Weird, someone must have left it on. _I took off my headphones and sure enough I heard running water. I pushed the curtain back and dropped my I-pod and cleaning rag.

Someone did leave the water on except they were still there. _Damon. Shit I forgot he was here.I thought he was sleeping. Clearly not Bonnie if he is standing under the water shirtless in sweat pants. _ I stood there staring, his back was to me so I don't think he has noticed me yet. I took this time to look about him he has such a big scar on his back, running from his left shoulder to his right lower back. It looks like a burn, maybe from a previous call? It didn't matter to me he was still well built, I could see the ripple of his muscle when he breathed. I finally snapped out of my daze because I realized why he was there, his hands. Well, to be precise his knuckles they were all bloodied.

I grabbed a towel and walked into the shower stall and faced him. He looked up at me, his dark eyes looked as if they carried a heavy burden. I took his hands into mine and washed them carefully and then dried them. All the while I felt his gaze on me. When I finished turned the water off and led him to the bench and sat him there. I left to get the first aid kit and a big towel for him to dry himself. Returning I took his hands into mine again and carefully put some anti-biotic cream on his knuckles and wrapped them up. Without looking up at his face I gave him the towel and I left him to dry himself. As soon as I left the shower room I ran to my room and closed the door. I leaned on my door and slid down. I started crying because I knew why he'd looked at me that way, his burden and guilt of saving me and not being able to save my family. I cried and cried, I didn't care that I was drenched from head to toe. I just kept crying.

Damon

She knew, she knew now that I had saved her that night. She saw my scar she saw my soul through my eyes when she looked at me. She led me to a bench out in the looker room and I sat there as she gently dried and cared for my wounds. I was upset and stupidly took it out on the punching bag with nothing protecting my hands. She finished wrapping my hands and handed me a towel, I assume to dry myself. I took it and watched her leave.

I finished drying and got myself dressed in something warm and dry. As I was walking out I heard crying coming from Bonnie's room. I opened the door and found her still in her wet clothes crying. I ran to get a towel and went in. I wrapped her up in the towel and picked her up and sat on her bed with her in my embrace. She wrapped her small hands around my neck and cried into the crook of my neck. I just sat there running my hand through her hair and embracing her whispering words of comfort and apologies. She cried harder and tightened her grip as if I would disappear at any moment.

Eventually she stopped crying and I excused myself to leave her to dress. I figure I was the last person she wanted to see. She probably hated me for saving her and not her family, for not leaving her so that she could be with her family. Needless to say I don't think I was her favorite person in the world at all. I was in my room when there was a knock at my door. I got off my bed and answered it expecting it to be the chief to ask why Bonnie was upset, but instead it was _my redbird_. I was taken a back and the first thing that came out was the words "I'm sorry." I readied myself thinking I was going to get cussed out and hit, but instead I heard her say , "Thank you." I opened my eyes and looked at her to make sure I just heard what I thought I heard. She looked up at me as if to answer my uncertainty that in fact she did say "Thank you". She proceeded into my room and then apologized to me . I looked at her in confusion and said, "for what?" She told me she was sorry that I had gotten hurt because of her carelessness. I told I would have gladly done it again, the scar was a small price to pay in return for saving a life.

We talked the rest of the night getting to know each other. She told me why she really stays here and I told her that I had a younger brother. We continued this way until she grew tired and fell asleep. She looked peaceful I didn't want wake her , so covered her up and slept on top of the sheets as slept under them. Then making sure she was safe I let sleep claim me.

Mrs. Flowers

I came home earlier than expected and went upstairs to check on the two ducklings. The group went home after they came back from the last call, their shift ended and Firehouse 1 was on break for the week Firehouse 2 started their shift now it was their turn.

I decided I'd check on Bonnie and found she wasn't there, hmmm Maybe she went home. I went to check on Damon, his door was closed so I silently opened it up. To my slight surprise I found both Bonnie and Damon, fast asleep. Bonnie was under the covers while Damon was lying on top of the covers. I walked in and grabbed a blanket from the closet and put it over Damon. The movement made him move and he wrapped his arm around Bonnie protectively.

I smiled and headed for the door. I closed it and headed down the stairs to the house. _It seems Anthony was right. _ I chuckled silently. It seems my plan worked, and now they have settled things between them.

We will have to see if Anthony and I are right tomorrow morning.

With that Mrs. Flowers entered her house finding Chief Flowers setting the dinner table.

**So I hope that you guys are still with me. I certainly hope you liked this chapter , please leave me your thoughts and even ideas. Maybe I can incorporate something to the story. Leave me something good or bad! Thank you! Love you guys!**


End file.
